Trato demoníaco
by spiritblood
Summary: Lina parece ser una chica normal, va al instituto pasa tiempo con sus amigos y maldice a cualquiera tras recibir un examen. Pero Lina sufre un continuo acoso por parte de su padre, Lina sufre continuamente y decide que matara a su padre, claro que solo son palabras, pero todo cambia el día en el que ella conoce a aquel que le promete matar a su padre, esto creara un giro.
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1: Hay trato

Por la calle solo vagaba una espesa niebla, bajo la oscuridad solo iluminada por las estrellas y la tenue luz de las farolas era vislumbrable la silueta de una hermosa chica aparentemente de 16 años de edad, con un bello pelo castaño y generosos atributos.

A pesar de que su presencia parecía iluminar su alrededor, su aura era todo lo contrario oscura y deprimente, acompasada con su pesado andar su presencia era similar a la de un espectro.

Luego de haber caminado durante unos cinco minutos la bella chica se detuvo delante de una puerta metálica perteneciente a un bloque de apartamentos, tras sacar la llave abrió la puerta generando un leve chirrido.

El portal del edificio era bastante lujoso con adornos de porcelana en las paredes y un gran cristal en la pared izquierda, en la zona frontal se encontraban unas escaleras en forma de caracol acompañadas de un ascensor de color verde.

La chica en lugar de subir por las escaleras entró en el ascensor y una vez pulsado el botón con el número ocho soltó un pesado suspiro y se dispuso a esperar mientras llegaba a su piso.

Al entrar la puerta no dejó escapar ni el más mínimo sonido.

Tras atravesarla fue visible una pequeña habitación con adornos rojos en las paredes, acompañados de cuadros de con diferentes panoramas de un bosque en época otoñal, un gran sillón estaba presente en el centro de la habitación justo enfrente de un gran televisor.

La chica entró en la cocina y simplemente cogió un bote de fideos precocinado y lo puso en el microondas, para después encender el televisor y esperar hasta que su cena estuviera lista.

Cuando los fideos estuvieron hechos los comió rápidamente para luego lanzar el recipiente a la basura.

La chica se sentó en el sofá mientras observaba la televisión manteniendo una mirada constante en la puerta como esperando algo.

Después de unos veinte minutos sus párpados se volvieron pesados y estaba a punto de sucumbir al sueño cuando se empezaron a oír unos fuertes golpes provenientes de la puerta que alarmaron a la muchacha y transformaron su pacífica expresión en una de completo terror.

Abre la maldita puerta hija de puta-se oían gritos masculinos acompasados con los golpes en la puerta.

Velozmente la castaña corrió hacia la puerta tratando de mantenerla cerrada difícilmente a causa de los golpes otorgados por el desconocido que se encontraba al otro lado.

Que no me oyes perra déjame entrar-repitió esta vez con más fuerza a la vez que sus golpes en la puerta se intensificaban.

La chica ejerció más fuerza sobre la puerta mientras lágrimas de desesperación escapaban de sus ojos y con un hilo de voz tembloroso dijo:

Vete de aquí estás borracho-intentó que se marchara denotando su claro estado de ebriedad.

Abre la puta puerta-vociferó con ira ignorándola completamente.

Por favor...papá-dijo llorando desconsoladamente.

Tras esto los golpes cesaron y se oyeron una serie de pasos alejarse.

La muchacha se desmoronó cayendo de rodillas mientras que sus ojos no paraban de generar lágrimas.

Prometo...-dijo deteniendo pausadamente su llanto-prometo que te mataré cueste lo que cueste...papá-finalizó para continuar con un otro llanto pero esta vez de ira.

Buenos días Lina-saludó enérgicamente una chica de estatura baja con el pelo corto de color negro, vestida con unos shorts azules una camisa blanca que a pesar de ser bastante ajustada no resaltaba sus atributos aún no desarrollados y unas botas negras.

Buenos días Kara-saludó alegremente.

Oi, nosotros somos invisibles-reprochó un chico alto despeinado con el cabello de color negro, de complexión esbelta y vestido con una camisa blanca con las mangas remangadas azules unos vaqueros y unas zapatillas algo desgastadas.

Buenos días a ustedes también-respondió de manera divertida dirigiéndose al chico mencionado anteriormente y a otra chica más que se encontraban allí.

¿Has estudiado para el examen Lira?-preguntó una chica con un largo cabello rubio, muy bien desarrollada que vestía una camisa larga abrochada pero que dejaba ver un poco de sus senos, unos vaqueros largos y unos zapatos que conjuntaban perfectamente con su atuendo.

Por supuesto, quién crees que soy Abiss-contestó mientras dejaba escapar una risa. ¿Y tú has estudiado Sean?-preguntó al chico, anticipando la respuesta.

Ahh, mierda como se me ha podido olvidar, otra vez no-gritó desesperado hacia todos lados.

Jiii-sonrió la chica mientras un pequeño sonrojo se formó en su rostro que la hacía parecer irresistible.

¿Por cierto dónde está?-preguntó la chica observando a su alrededor.

Si te refieres a Shawn-respondió Kara-

Creo que tenía que ir a entregar algo a última hora-añadió mientras una pequeña gota de sudor les resbalaba a ambas, adornado con los gritos de Sean.

Cállate ya-gritó Abiss mientras golpeaba al chico que no paraba de armar escándalo.

Bueno será mejor que vayamos entrando-dijo la pelicastaña-no quiero que nos regañen.

Si tienes razón Lina ya casi no queda nadie salvo nosotros-resaltó Kara, ya que ciertamente la mayoría de alumnos que se encontraban esperando fuera habían entrado en el instituto hace poco.

En el aula no eran más de unas veinte personas distribuidas en filas de cuatro.

Las puertas estaban en la zona izquierda mientras que grandes ventanales adornaban la parte derecha, y en la parte frontal se encontraba ahora mismo el profesor.

Lina se encontraba al lado de los ventanales en la cuarta y penúltima fila, a su derecha se encontraba Kara, delante de ella Abiss y detrás de Kara estaba ubicado Sean, y a su lado que era detrás de Lina había un pupitre vacío.

¿Oi, chicas sabéis donde para Shawn?-preguntó Sean.

Tranquilo debe estar a punto de llegar-respondió Kara.

Y cual si se tratase de alguna clase de hechizo la puerta se abrió dejando ver a un chico de un físico similar al de Sean, pelirrojo y de ojos anaranjados, vestido con una sudadero roja, unos vaqueros largos y unas deportivas negras.

Señor Shawn, llega usted cinco minutos tarde, comprenderá que debo amonestarle-regañó el profesor con un tono pausado.

Bueno por cinco minutitos de nada, no creo yo que sea necesario-respondió Shawn.

Lo siento pero las normas son las normas-dijo tajantemente-la próxima vez espero que llegue a tiempo, ahora siéntese por favor.

Vooooyy-canturreó Shawn mientras se dirigía a su escritorio.

Todos los que habían presenciado esa escena reían silenciosamente para no ser regañados.

Hey Shawn ¿dónde te habías metido?-

cuestionó Sean a un Shawn que se acababa de sentar en su sitio.

Ah en ningún lugar, solo tenía que resolver unos asuntillos-respondió tranquilamente.

Hola chicas-saludó Shawn a Kara Lina y a Abiss.

Hola-dijeron Kara y Abiss al unísono.

Hola Shawn-se sonrojó un poco Lina.

"Ese olor, así que ha vuelto a pasar eh...Lina" pensó para sí Shawn.

Cof Cof Cof-llamó la atención el profesor al grupo que se encontraba hablando-si no les importa me gustaría dar clase.

Lo siento-dijeron todos.

Bien entonces sigamos con física, si un camión lleno de naranjas sale del punto A a una velocidad de 30 km/h y llega al punto B en 13 min ¿cuánto tardara un camión con manzanas?-preguntó rápidamente el profesor, mientras un gran suspiro de resignación era soltado por todos los alumnos.

Tras un largo día de exámenes y problemas imposibles, el instituto había terminado.

Lina andaba pesadamente por la calle mientras una tenue niebla se empezaba a formar y alguna que otra luz se encendía anunciando la cercanía de la noche.

Al llegar a su destino abrió una gran puerta metálica, que generó un leve chirrido.

Al llegar al piso ocho abrió la puerta y tras cerrarla y adentrarse en su piso, vió que alguien había entrado, y presintiendo quién era sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse par luego correr rápidamente a su habitación solo para ver la puerta rota con toda su habitación desordenada y una nota sobre su cama.

Al leerla no pudo evitar llorar.

Esto es por no dejarme entrar ayer en tu casa espero que hoy no se repita

Tu padre.

Furiosa y llorando rompió la nota.

Maldito seas, maldito seas, maldito seas, te odio, te mataré juro que te mataré-gritó desesperada.

Mientras Lina lloraba desconsolada y furiosamente una niebla oscura invadió la habitación y una figura humanoide emergió de esta, la muchacha al percatarse de elló cayó de espaldas sin poder moverse por el terror al ver quién era la figura que emergió de la niebla.

Lina, Lina, Lina, tu odio es delicioso-sonrió cínicamente.

No, no, no esto es imposible- negó Lina incapaz de creer lo que estaba viendo-

Shawn-susurró aterrada.

Hola Lina-saludó.

Qué demonios está pasando-dijo aún en shock-¿Qué eres?

Tu misma te acabas de contestar, soy un demonio-resaltó la última palabra.

¿Pero cómo?

Mi padre y mi madre eran demonios y me tuvieron a mí, así de simple-respondió con increíble serenidad

¿Qué es lo que quieres, porque estás aquí?-cuestionó gritando.

Estás muy preguntona, pero aun así estoy de buen humor así que te responderé.

Si estoy aquí es por ti Lina, tus sentimientos me atraen, tu ira arde cual fuego, tu desesperación es oscura como un abismo, y tu odio-se lamió el labio- tu odio es increíble Lina es lo mejor que he sentido toda mi vida, todos los días cuando estaba cerca de ti, ese olor Lina era delicioso-rió maniáticamente.

A que te refieres-dijo Lina al borde del shock.

Basta de preguntas-finalizó Shawn para luego transportarse encima de Lina.

¿Qué haces?-preguntó la chica sonrojada.

Parece que también sientes algo por mí ¿verdad?-susurró seductoramente, para luego transportarse a su posición original.

Solo he venido para concederte tu mayor y más oscuro secreto, yo mataré a tu padre-dijo con un rostro sádico.

¡¿Qué dices?!-gritó Lina-¿Cómo sabes lo que ocurre, no se lo he dicho a nadie?

Simplemente lo olí, el olor que emanabas era odio puro, solo fue cuestión de indagar un poco en tu mente para encontrar la causa-explicó desinteresadamente.

Mientras ambos hablaban la habitación se llenó de humo completamente siendo solamente visibles Lina y Shawn.

Bien entonces hagamos un trato-dijo Shawn acercándose-ese cerdo de tu padre merece morir ¿no crees?, tú deseas matarlo y yo lo voy a hacer-llegó y se arrodilló en frente de Lina cuyos ojos empezaban a perder brillo-

En ese caso ¿hay trato?-preguntó mientras le acercaba su mano.

Trato-contestó con una voz robótica-

Que así sea-sonrió malévolamente Shawn.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2: Demonio

Lina se levantó sobresaltada de su cama, un sudor frío la recorría completamente recordando lo sucedido la noche anterior, al recorrer con la vista la habitación vio que alguien la había ordenado, y ella recordaba claramente que su padre la había destrozado, además tampoco olvidaba el hecho de que se encontraba en su cama, así que la teoría de que todo había sido una pesadilla cobraba fuerza.

Se levantó lentamente mientras observaba cuidadosamente el entorno.

Tras revisar toda la casa no obtuvo otra conclusión lógica salvo que todo lo ocurrido había sido una pesadilla.

"Más vale que me deje de tonterías y me prepare para ir al instituto"-pensó para si mientras esbozaba una sonrisa pensando en su estúpido sueño.

Todos excepto Lina estaban reunidos en un círculo mientras reían ligeramente por cualquier chorrada que compartían.

Buenos días chicos-saludó felizmente Lina.

Buenos días-respondieron todos casi a la vez.

¿Qué te cuentas Lina?-preguntó Sean.

O nada importante ¿y ustedes?-al mirar a Shawn un escalofrío la recorrió sacudiéndola de arriba abajo.

¿Oi Lina te pasa algo?-cuestionó Shawn al ver que la castaña estaba temblando.

No tranquilo no es nada, es solo que no he dormido muy bien esta noche.-se excusó mientras sonreía.

"Seguro que sí Lina "pensó Shawn.

Bien en ese caso vayamos entrando, hoy nos toca Literatura y no quiero perderme nada-dijo entusiasmada Kara.

Las clases transcurrieron como siempre, Lina ya había olvidado su sueño y había pasado el dia como si nada.

La última clase era educación física, todos estaban emocionados ya que hoy tocaba competición.

Como usualmente Sean y Shawn eran los más rápidos de la clase seguidos de cerca por Abiss.

Hoy parece que estás a tope eh Shawn-comentó Sean algo fatigado.

Y que lo digas me siento como nunca-dijo mientras sonreía-oi Sean ¿te hace una carrera?.

Eso ni se pregunta-respondió de manera que parecía haberse recuperado completamente-vamos-gritó dando comienzo a la competición amistosa.

En poco tiempo Shawn tomó fácilmente una gran ventaja seguido por un Sean que por más que lo intentaba no era capaz de alcanzarle. Al llegar a un árbol Shawn se detuvo esperando a que llegase.

No sé qué mierdas te has tomado esta mañana pero funciona-bromeó un agotado Sean.

Si, hoy me siento invencible-sonrió.

Más vale que vayamos a los vestuarios, la campana está a punto de sonar-dijo un Sean aún no recuperado que poco a poco iba hacia el lugar mencionado.

Ahora iré yo, quiero dar otra vuelta-gritó Shawn, que tras ver que nadie lo observaba desapareció.

Lina era la última en salir, estaba mojándose la cara y alisándose el pelo, cuando alguien entró.

Hola Lina

Shawn, ¿qué haces aquí?, este es el vestuario de chicas te podrías meter en un lío

Oi, tranquila además-se transportó justo en frente de Lina-solo quería hablar contigo, acaso ¿no recuerdas nuestro trato?-sonrió maniáticamente.

Tras oír eso la sangre de la chica se heló, el espejo se comenzó a reflejar una nube de humo rojo y negro.

Así que lo habías olvidado, bueno tranquila-dijo pausando y mirándola directamente a los ojos-yo no lo haré, nos vemos.-susurró.

Shawn volvió a desparecer dejando a una Lina temblando.


End file.
